SONGFIC
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Esta obra no me pertenece, tome fragmentos de la letra de la canciones.
1. TU ME PROMETISTE VOLVER

**SONG-FIC**

 ***RUSAME***

La canción no me pertenece, es interpretada por el duo llamado Pimpinela. Solo tome partes de la letra. Es mi primer SongFic. Espero lo disfruten.

" _ **TU ME PROMETISTE VOLVER"**_

Habían pasado muchos años desde que estuvieron juntos, largas décadas de no compartir su mismo lecho, una agonía que parecía que pronto iría a terminar. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Estados Unidos, quien con una sonrisa y esperanza miraba su buzón en espera de que apareciera una carta de aquel remitente que anhelaba tener en brazos. Estaba muy enamorado de él, tantos años, tantas promesas, tanto amor, guardaba tanta pasión que solo pensaba en el día en que volviera a estar con él. Esa era la razón de su vida, Rusia le había prometido regresar por él y llevárselo consigo para vivir juntos, por lo menos en temporadas, que aquella triste espera de años de verse irían a terminar.

Con suma prisa se acomodó en el sillón y leyó la carta, la cara de felicidad se le amargó en tan simples palabras, los latidos de su pecho por la emoción ahora eran de tristeza, la carta tenía que ser un error. La leyó de nuevo, una tercera vez ya no pudo. Estaba desconcertado, ausente por el contenido de esta.

Pasaron tres días después de aquel amargo día, casi 60 años parecían cortos alado de esos días. La paz tan esperada era terrible, verle de nuevo otra vez no era tan feliz como por años se imaginó, no después de lo que se atrevió a decirle en esa última carta. Concluida la reunión entre sus jefes era el momento de hacerle frente con respecto a lo que ellos tenían, Alfred camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y espero que todos los consejeros y jefes salieran de la sala, Iván parecía esperar lo mismo con su sonrisa tan liviana, eso solo podía hacer encender más al anfitrión, que, aunque tonto pareciera, aun amaba con fervor al ruso.

Estando solos cerró la puerta, se fijó en el albino y entre abrió la boca, no pudo gesticular palabra alguna, tenía sentimientos encontrados, días atrás se habría tirado a los brazos de este y comerlo a besos, hoy solo había una sensación de tristeza, América tomo el valor y habló.

 **-He recibido tu carta, he muerto de pena, ¿qué ha pasado con los años de ilusión?, ¿Dónde han ido a dar los sueños de los dos?, ¿dime dónde has dejado aquellas palabras de amor? -**

 **-Perdóname, no pudo ser, sigue tu vida y por favor olvídame…-**

 **\- ¿Olvidarte?, lleve marcado tu nombre y ha sido largo el camino, ¿Cuántas noches soñando te llame?, ¿Cuántos días llorando te espere?, ¿cuantos momentos perdidos?, siéndote siempre fiel-**

 **-Perdóname, no pudo ser, sigue tu vida y por favor olvídame…-**

 **-Pero tú me prometiste volver…-**

 **-Te comprendo, pero…-**

 **-Tu dijiste "espérame"..-**

 **-Por favor escucha…-**

 **-Y ahora me dices que todo ha cambiado, que no eres el mismo de ayer-** hizo una pausa y bajo el rostro, sus ojos se nublaron **– Tu prometiste volver…tu dijiste "espérame", y ahora resulta que todo acabo, quisiera matarte en este instante, pero te amo más de lo que te odio por hacerme esto-** apretó los puños fuertemente y salió del salón mientras lloraba de la impotencia por la pérdida inminente de su amor.


	2. EL YA ME OLVIDO

**SONGFIC**

La canción no me pertenece, es interpretada por Leonardo Favio, se titula _Ella ya me olvido._

"ÉL YA ME OLVIDO"

En una de esas tardes de primavera, donde la acogedora calidez visitaba de vez en cuando la fría y sola Rusia, Iván se encontraba mirando por el balcón de su ventana, mientras admiraba a las pocas personas que veía caminar, recordaba vagamente aquel sentir llamado amor. Si había algo que pudo haberlo hecho sucumbir a tan codiciados caprichos, ese tenia nombre, pero justo ahora no quería recordar, imposible, lo tenia tan marcado en la piel y el alma, que le destruía lentamente. Su mente y corazón le jugaban muy mal, pues los recuerdos de ese amor volvieron. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, todo lo tenia tan vivo en su presente.

Natalia y Ekaterina estaban buscando a su hermano, pues tenían ciertas cosas de que hablar, ambas habian notado que el ruso sufrió ciertos cambios desde que le sugirieron, para no decir que le obligaron, a romper su relación con América, ese hombre había metido en serios aprietos a sus naciones, y a su hermano, tal parecía habérselo robado. Las eslavas, llegaron hasta el pasillo donde estaba la habitación del ruso, sin avisar abrieron la puerta, solo para escuchar el lamento de un hombre enamorado.

 **-Él…él ya me olvido, yo… yo lo recuerdo ahora-** suspiro.

 **-Era como la primavera, su brillante pelo, su voz dormida al beso… y junto al mar la fiebre, que se llevo a su entraña… y soñamos con hijos, que nos robó la playa, él… él ya me olvido, yo… yo no puedo olvidarlo-**

La ucraniana y la bielorrusa se miraron entre si, ambas estaban muy preocupadas y tristes por como sonaba ese lamento, Natalia juraba internamente que mataría a quien osaba hacer sentir tan mal a su hermano, por ello iba a entrar a verlo, pero fue detenida por Ekaterina que con una negativa le hacia ver que debían dejar que Iván sacara su sentir.

Mientras el ruso se llevaba las manos a la cabeza recitaba con mucho dolor **-Él… el ya se olvido, de aquellas caminatas, junto a la costanera y el niño que miraba…, él…, él ya me olvido, yo… yo no puedo olvidarlo-** hizo una pausa solo para poder respirar, el pecho le ardía y sentía un nudo en la garganta, el amor quemaba y dolía dentro de su ser.

 **-Él… él ya me olvido, yo… yo lo recuerdo ahora, como no recordarlo, en cada primavera, si llega con la brisa, se lo lleva la arena…él, …él ya me olvido…yo … yo no puedo olvidarlo….yo no puedo olvidarlo-**

Ellas habian entendido claramente lo que le habian hecho a su hermano, Ekaterina dolida se alejo y jalo con ella a su hermanita. Más que un bien en quitarle a ese americano, le habian destrozado el alma a Iván.


	3. QUIERES SER MI AMANTE

SONGFIC

La canción no me pertenece, es interpretada por Camilo Sesto, _Quieres ser mi amante._

"QUIERES SER MI AMANTE"

Observaba atento a cada gesto emitido por esa cara, cada segundo se convencía en que él había nacido para su persona. Tanto daba vueltas ese asunto en su cabeza que olvido de lo que la junta se trataba, hecho una risa para su persona, tan perdida en el amor. A cada pregunta que le hacían respondía que si, acaso ¿Rusia estaba enfermo?, se preguntaban, la única verdad era que estaba pensando en las palabras justas para declarar su amor.

Con el ruso distraído y el americano nervioso, por tales miradas lascivas, la junta tenia que concluir, cuando así fue, los jefes salieron rápido del lugar, Alfred regreso la atención al ruso, ninguno pareció olvidar aquel pequeño traspié de la junta pasada, ninguno podía negarlo, "aquel error" solo les hizo ver la sinceridad de su sentir, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir algo al respecto.

Alguien tenia hacer algo, la tensión crecía, Iván entonces suspiró, se levanto de su asiento y se planto enfrente del rubio, él era el más oportuno y no dejaría que Alfred lo echara a perder.

 **-Decir te quiero y decir amor, no significa nada…-** ladeo su vista a la ventana para continuar **-Las palabras sinceras, las que tienen valor, son las que salen del alma…y en mi alma nacen, solo palabras blancas, preguntas sin respuestas, llenas de esperanza-**

Rápidamente le tomo la mano al rubio, este solo se quedo pasmado y lleno de rubor en el rostro **-Un amor como el mío no se puede ahogar como una piedra en un rio….un amor como el mío no se puede acabar, ni estando lejos te olvido… no se puede quemar, porque esta hecho de fuego, ni perder ni ganar, porque este amor no es un juego-** Se hinco frente a esa silla donde estaba sentado Alfred, sin soltarle la mano.

 **-Sueños que son amor, son sueños que son dolor, yo necesito saber… si quieres ser mi amante-** le apretó la mano **-Es bonito reír, amar y vivir, todo por alguien… y si es preciso sufrir, llorar o morir por ese alguien, yo necesito saber, si quieres ser mi amante, yo necesito saber….si quieres ser mi amante-** mientras susurraba aquello iba acercándose sigiloso al rostro de américa **-Vivir o morir, vivir o morir… pero contigo-** al fin logro aproximarse tanto que le dio un dulce beso **– Vivir o morir …vivir o morir.. ¿quieres ser mi amante?-**

Ante aquella confesión, Alfred se lanzo a los brazos de Rusia y asintió.


	4. ¿QUÉ PASARA MAÑANA?

**SONG FIC**

La canción no me pertenece, es interpretada por José Luis Perales, ¿Qué pasara mañana?

 **¿QUÉ PASARA MAÑANA?**

Me miras y el universo de tus ojos me lo cuenta todo. Me hablas y me preguntas al oido si te quiero un poco. Me abrazas y tus palabras son: _"¿Qué pasará mañana cuando te hayas ido? ¿A quién podré contarle que te siento lejos? Mañana se dormirá el amor. Y guardará sus rosas para cuando brille el sol."_

Y Yo te diré, temblando la voz _"El tiempo va deprisa y ese día que soñamos vendrá, apaga la luz, la noche está marchandose ya"_

Despiertas y tu sonrisa que amanece lo ilumina todo, me besas y las palomas de tus manos acarician todo, preguntas y tus preguntas son: _"¿Qué pasará mañana cuando te hayas ido? ¿A quién podré contarle que te siento lejos? Mañana se dormirá el amor y guardará sus rosas para cuando brille el sol"_

Y Yo te diré, temblando la voz _"El tiempo va deprisa y ese día que soñamos vendrá, apaga la luz, la noche está marchandose ya._

" _Si tú te vas..."_

Yo te diré temblando la voz " _El tiempo va deprisa y ese día que soñamos vendrá."_

" _¿Qué voy hacer?"_

" _Apaga la luz la noche está marchandose ya"_

"Si tú te vas..."

Después de haber pasado una maravillosa semana en casa de América, Iván tendria que irse, los problemas en su casa harian que pasaran un largo tiempo lejos, sin verse, aplazando el tiempo de poder ser felices juntos.


End file.
